ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Forecast: The Dark Knight Rises set for another big weekend
There isn’t much in the way of competition for the capped crusader this weekend, definitely not from iCarly: The Sequel, The Watch or Step Up Revolution, the new wide releases acting as counter-programing. So how much money will The Dark Knight Rises make in its 2nd weekend? Good question and based on how well the film has performed so far over the weekdays, I think I can answer. But first we’ll go back bit; over to The Dark Knight and how it compares with the new film so far. See, The Dark Knight Rises has $211.8 million after 6 days while the older film had $222.1 million. So it’s clear we should not expect from Rises quite the numbers pulled by The Dark Knight in its 2nd weekend, namely $75.1 million. No, The Dark Knight Rises looks to be on track for around $60-65 million which is a very good result. It would bring the film to about $290 million after 10 days, the 3rd biggest cume ever in such a short time. The Dark Knight had a bit more, $313.7 million, but it’s not really fair to expect the exact same results again. If it keeps going like this, The Dark Knight Rises should be a shoe-in for $450 million or more at the end of its run in North America. The iCarly: The Movie sequel iCarly: The Sequel brings back Miranda Cosgrove and others to the big screen, and I can say that it could gross in an impressive $30 million mark alone. It did an outstanding job last night making $5.8 million at the box office. The new R-rated comedy The Watch stars Ben Stiller, Vince Vaughn and Jonah Hill, so even if critics are extremely hard on it (16% currently on Rotten Tomatoes), I can see this bringing in at least $20 million based on that cast alone. Ben Stiller always had his ups and downs but he can bring in a crowd while Vince Vaughn seems to perform well in an ensemble (Couples Retreat). And then there’s Jonah Hill, 21 Jump Street was a hit but he is usually all over the place. Finally there are aliens involved so yeah, $20 million should be easily attained. Step Up Revolution is the 4th entry in the dancing (I think) series. Since I have no idea what this is about, I’m gonna predict Step Up 4 based on its predecessors alone. So, Step Up released in 2006 opened with $20.6 million, Step Up 2 got $18.9 million in 2008 while Step Up 3-D, obviously in 3D, made $15.8 million on its first weekend. Following this downward trend, I think Step Up Revolution (again in 3D) will only make $14 million which probably is enough, I mean this wasn’t that expensive ($33 million apparently). Rounding out the top 5 should be Ice Age: Contiential Drift with $12 million for over $113 million. Next week we’ve got another end of a trilogy, sort of, with Diary of a Wimpy Kid 3, and what kind of summer would this be without another remake? Total Recall is the victim this time around. Category:Blog posts